One More Day
by Monkey
Summary: Look guys, it's another song fic...surprise surprise. h/h as always...yeah, ok just review PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!! this one took awhile to write


A/n- like I said I have a lot of ideas right now for song fics. This one I just figured out so it may not come out right. Thank you to all who reviewed my stories, after coming home from a semi-depressing dance event where I was excluded all night and cried a bunch into my pillow, I came home and saw all these reviews telling me about how good my writing was so I want to thanks you all! Sorry to those of you that don't like country but more than likely that's the only music I'll use. So onto my story (oh and I have to repeat the first verse for effect here, but that's really not how it is)

Disclaimer- you know these are getting really annoying now. Ok the plots mine, that's it. 

One More Day

Harry sat alone in his house, for the first time in months. It used to be that Hermione would be over all the time, and they would spend their time on his couch in each other's arms, enjoying one another's company. But ever since they had broken up, life hadn't ever been the same. Harry still couldn't understand Hermione's motive behind the separation, but it depressed him all the same.

Harry got up and turned on the radio, not wanting to sit in an empty room listening to his own breathing. A new slow song filled the room, and Harry sighed.

'Oh well, so much for not depressing myself,' he thought as the lyrics started to play.

~*~Last night I had a crazy dream~*~

~*~A wish was granted just for me~*~

~*~It could be for anything~*~

~*~I didn't ask for money~*~

~*~Or a mansion in Malibu~*~

~*~I simply wished~*~

~*~For one more day with you~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was also sitting in her home alone. She was starting to doubt her reasons for breaking up with Harry. 

'Stupid girl,' she thought, 'He was the love of your life.'

As she sat there, pulling apart all of her recent decisions, she heard someone turn on a radio really loud next door. The song was slow, and she instantly regretted listening really close to the lyrics.

~*~Last night I had a crazy dream~*~

~*~A wish was granted just for me~*~

~*~It could be for anything~*~

~*~I didn't ask for money~*~

~*~Or a mansion in Malibu~*~

~*~I simply wished~*~

~*~For one more day with you~*~

***************************************************************************************************************************

Without knowing it, both Harry and Hermione threw their robes over their clothes and apparated to one another's houses. 

(Hermione)

When she arrived at Harry's house she didn't know what to do, but she heard a familiar song playing, and decided to listen.

(Harry)

Harry apparated into Hermione's house and quickly realized that she was not there. When he heard the song that was playing really loud next door, all the pieces seemed to fit together and he immediately apparated back to his own home, to find Hermione standing in his living room.

(Hermione) 

She was just about to go home, after apparating into an empty home, when Harry apparated right in front of her eyes. She gasped and Harry walked over to her.

~*~One more day~*~

~*~One more time~*~

~*~One more sunset~*~  
~*~Maybe I'd be satisfied~*~

~*~But then again~*~

~*~I know what it would do~*~

~*~Leave me wishin' still~*~

~*~For one more day with you~*~

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Harry motioned for her to sit one the couch, and she accepted, and carefully followed him around the room with her eyes, while he started to unplug and turn off any communication devices. She slowly realized, that that was exactly what the song was talking about.

~*~First thing I'd do~*~  
~*~Is pray for time to crawl~*~  
~*~I'd unplug the telephone~*~  
~*~And keep the TV off~*~  
~*~I'd hole you every second~*~  
~*~Say a million 'I love yous~*~

~*~That's what I'd do~*~  
~*~With one more day with you~*~

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry then walked over to the couch and sat beside Hermione. Without saying anything, he slipped his arms around her waist, and she put hers around his neck. For a moment they just sat there looking into each other's eyes. Slowly, Harry pulled her closer to him, so close that they could both feel each other's breath upon their face. Hermione leaned slightly forward, and their lips connected, sending them into the most passionate kiss that they had ever experienced. 

Quite out of breath, Hermione pulled back and stared into Harry's emerald eyes, and sighed.

"Harry," she began in a whisper, "I don't know why I ever broke up with you."

"It's ok Herm."

"Oh Harry," she sighed and buried her face in his chest.

Harry stroked her hair, and whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione looked up at him.

"And I love you Harry."

Harry leaned down and kissed her softly, and they sat there in each other's arms all night.

~*~One more day~*~

~*~One more time~*~

~*~One more sunset~*~  
~*~Maybe I'd be satsified~*~

~*~But then again~*~

~*~I know what it would do~*~

~*~Leave me wishin' still~*~

~*~For one more day with you~*~

A/n- ok does that qualify as fluff? Well I hope you liked it, because you don't know how long that took me, I was amazed at it's difficulty, well got to go. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
